The present disclosure generally relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package including redistribution lines.
According to the tremendous development of electronics and users' demand, electronic devices are getting smaller and lighter, and semiconductor packages used in the electronic devices have become high performance and high capacity as well as smaller and lighter. In order to realize high performance and high capacity along with miniaturization and light weight, research and development into semiconductor packages including stacked semiconductor chips and wafer level packages have been continuously conducted.